


Tokubetsu na kono hi wo (This special day)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ridiculous, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When Yuri had suggested they did something together that afternoon, since neither of them was busy for the day, Yuya should’ve imagined that telling him he was fine with anything would’ve somehow backfired.





	Tokubetsu na kono hi wo (This special day)

 

Yuya walked slowly behind his boyfriend, his lack of will to follow him clear on his face.

When Yuri had suggested they did something together that afternoon, since neither of them was busy for the day, Yuya should’ve imagined that telling him he was fine with anything would’ve somehow backfired.

They had taken the car, and Yuya had hoped with all his heart that on a Saturday afternoon there were going to be enough people around to prevent him from finding a parking spot in Shinjuku, but again he wasn’t lucky enough.

They had walked for a while before reaching their destination, and as much as Yuya tried to go as slow as possible, using as an excuse wanting to enjoy the remnants of the winter atmosphere, in the end he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stall forever.

He hated ice-skating, he always had.

When he was a kid and was living in Osaka his sisters dragged him every damn winter, and he was sure they did only for the mere sake of making fun of him.

He had never been particularly graceful, for sure not enough to keep standing on an ice rink, a thin layer of steel and his own balance the only things keeping him up.

But Yuri had looked so excited when he had suggested it that he hadn't been able to deny him.

He had no trouble believing the younger liked it. Just like he had a talent for dancing, he could picture him on skates easily, and just as easily he could picture himself ending up looking like an idiot while holding onto the rail, trying to avoid some epic or potentially dangerous fall.

Once they arrived to the rink they got into line waiting for their skates, and Yuri turned to look at him, excited.

“I'm glad you brought me here, you know?” he said, bringing an arm behind his back, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. “In Shizuoka, they used to put an ice rink every year, but I only went there once when I was really young. I never did it again, I can't wait.”

Yuya arched an eyebrow, dubious.

“Ah. Seen the way you suggested it I thought it was something you’re used to do.” he smiled, resigned. “And I suppose the one time you did it you were very good at it, weren’t you?”

Yuri was about to answer, when finally their turn came.

They grabbed their skates and wore them on the edge of the rink, while the younger chuckled.

“To tell the truth it’s not like I really remember how to do it. I was really young, and I suppose my father’s helped me a lot back then.” he shrugged, staring at the rink and then smiling to his boyfriend. “But maybe I’ll still manage, who knows.” he said, grabbing Yuya’s hand and stepping on the ice.

Yuya kept holding his hand tight, bringing his other one to the rail and having troubles moving forward, feeling already unbalanced and about to fall forward.

He instinctively let go of Yuri to help himself up with both of his hands, and for a while he was too focused on himself and forgot about the younger.

After a while he raised his eyes on him, vaguely depressed, and as soon as he saw him he opened his eyes wide.

Yuri kept holding the rail tightly, as seemed to be having just as much troubles as him standing.

Unable to help himself Yuya burst out laughing, unable to believe that for once he wasn’t going to look ridiculous if compared with him.

When Yuri realized where the laughter was coming from, he arched an eyebrow, and could’ve a look kill, Yuya would’ve been six feet underground right now.

Being careful to his movements he reached him, bringing a hand off the rail and to the younger’s side, smiling.

“It looks like you don’t remember how to do it, uh?” he asked, sly, while Yuri shrugged and feigned indifference.

“So what? Doesn’t look like you were doing much better.” he pointed out, making as to cross his arms and getting unbalanced right away, avoiding the fall only thanks to Yuya’s arm keeping him up. “Ah, I give up! I can't do this.” he said snorting, which only added up to the elder’s amusement.

“You wouldn’t want to surrender so easily, would you? Do you know how many things I suck at but have to do anyway?” Yuya said, letting go of him and inching forward, trying to get some speed. “Let’s just try. Maybe we could take a few yards without holding to the rail.” he suggested, and even though Yuri didn’t look convinced at all he did as he had asked, trying to follow him.

After over half an hour of attempts and more than a fall, they both had to surrender to the fact that neither of them was cut out for it.

Yuri got annoyed soon and stared threateningly at the elder, pointing at the exit peremptorily.

Yuya shrugged and nodded, readying himself for the titanic task of reaching the edge of the rink without accidents.

Despite everything, he was having more fun than he would’ve originally thought.

With time he had managed to avert his mind from the thought of what he couldn’t do and brought it on Yuri, the way he tried to coordinate his movements, the upset look on his face whenever he fell, always getting back up and trying again.

He liked, for once, seeing that side of him he definitely wasn’t used to.

He had been knowing him for years, and during that whole time he had always taken for granted that Yuri was capable of doing basically anything with minimum effort. He had never thought how hard he worked for everything he did, how troublesome was for him to achieve that perfection Yuya was such in awe of.

He instinctively turned around and smiled to him; Yuri didn’t reciprocate and winced instead.

When they finally managed to get back on the ground they both masked a sigh of relief, heading toward the exit.

They walked aimlessly around Shinjuku for a while, Yuya waiting for the younger to stark talking.

And it took Yuri a while, but in the end he snorted, stopped and looked at the elder, annoyed.

“It wasn’t a good idea at all, was it?” he asked, grimacing while the elder laughed, shaking his head.

“Well, theoretically no, it wasn’t. But...” he brought a hand behind his back, leaning down. “See it this way: now you know what it feels like being unable to do something among a group of people who instead can.”

Chinen arched an eyebrow, unsure, but in the end he sighed and kept walking.

“Next time we’re going to have time off, we’re going down to rehearsal room to dance.” he informed him, and before the elder could take him seriously he chuckled. “At least I won’t feel as clueless as today. You might also be used to it, but it’s new for me. And for your information, I don’t like it in the slightest.”

Yuya shook his head, ignoring the provocation.

“Look at the bright side.” he told Yuri, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him closer. “We still have the whole afternoon together. It’s not so bad, is it?”

He thought the younger was going to keep ironizing about it, but when he saw him smile he relaxed; he looked around quickly and then leant down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “You know, you’re really cute when you can't do something.”

Chinen looked satisfied and nodded.

“So there was something positive about the whole experience.” he said, thoughtful, making the elder laugh.

“I'm with you, am I not?” Yuya said. “How could it not be positive?”

They kept walking together, they did some shopping and stopped to drink something, completely comfortable with the change of plans for the day.

That afternoon had been a whole new thing for Yuya. And, even though he had deemed it impossible, it had made him fall in love with Yuri even more.


End file.
